5 canciones, 5 historias
by Okami-ale
Summary: 5 canciones, 5 historias. Todas de Shun x June. Disfruten.


**Hola chicos y chicas, bienvenidos sean a este reto de 10 Songs Meme Fanfic challenge, inicialmente lo vi en Twitter y despúes en un grupo muy chulo de Shun x June en donde soy miembro en Fb así que aquí lo tienen... yo lo modifiqué un poco ya que solo lo realicé de 5 canciones y algunos me quedaron un poco largos pero es lo que salió, además cabe mencionar de que este reto se trata de escribir una historia corta de 10 canciones al azar de tu reproductor de música. ****¡Disfruten por favor! y como siempre, ****¡los reviews son bienvenidos!**

* * *

**1.- Silenced By The Night/Keane**

Shun se encontraba fuera de su cabaña en la isla Andrómeda. Su maestro Albiore de Cefeo le había puesto una prueba en el día que había sido muy dura de superar que consistía en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo el cual detestaba con todo su ser. Por lo consiguiente, había terminado con sus brazos llenos de moretones y su cara tenia múltiples cortes que habían sido atendidos y curados por su compañera de entrenamiento, June de Camaleón.

La joven amazona siempre estaba para él, cuidándolo y animándolo todo el tiempo. Shun sonrió mientras apoyaba su espalda en una roca de su choza y miraba la hermosa noche estrellada que le regalaba Athena. El peliverde de repente comenzó a pensar en cómo sería el rostro de June, ciertamente era su último año de ambos para reclamar sus armaduras de bronce y los dos ya eran unos adolescentes. Shun suspiró, le molestaba que esos pensamientos rondaran por su cabeza, no estaba bien en lo absoluto, un santo de Athena no tenía derecho de ver el rostro de una amazona, eso sería muy vergonzoso para June y no quería que su _amiga _se sintiera incómoda. Ah, pero sus hormonas no tenían la misma opinión al respecto, el chico japonés estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se asustó al sentir que una cobija blanca envolvía gran parte de su cuerpo golpeado.

–Oye Shun, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?¡Te resfriarás!– June exclamó molesta mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas.

–Oh, lo siento June, es solo que estaba viendo las estrellas. – Shun le sonrió mientras su compañera giró su rostro rápidamente hacía el lado contrario. El chico de cabello verde parpadeó asombrado ¿podría ser que a June también le gustara? Suspiró feliz mientras le hacía un gesto para que se uniera a él debajo de la suave cobija.

* * *

**2.- So Beautiful/Darren Hayes**

June miró a su novio mientras esta venia corriendo hacia ella vistiendo un elegante traje negro con corbata roja. Shun le sonrió cerrando los ojos y la chica rubia le devolvió la sonrisa fascinada por lo atractivo que se veía el santo de Andrómeda. Ambos entraron al gran salón de la mansión Kido, el peliverde le había tendido su brazo caballerosamente para que la joven amazona caminara con comodidad. Ella de repente comenzó a dirigir miradas asesinas alrededor, ya que muchos grupos de chicas comenzaron a comer con la mirada a su novio. Shun la miró con sus ojos verdes brillantes y se inclinó espontáneamente hacia sus labios para depositar un suave beso, June parpadeó muy sonrojada mientras que el santo de Andrómeda le sonrió nuevamente sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Él definitivamente le pertenecía a ella, el chico estaba completamente enamorado de ella. June sonrió alegremente.

* * *

**3.- La playa/Oreja de Van Gogh**

La casa de virgo estaba completamente vacía, el aprendiz sucesor de dicha constelación, se paseaba tranquilamente por todo el salón. Shun aprendiz de Shaka de Virgo y sucesor de este, suspiró mientras Seiya de Pegaso lo llamó a través del cosmo.

–_Shun, ¿puedes venir de inmediato a los aposentos de Athena__?__ – _

–_Claro Seiya, ¿ha sucedido algo malo– _Shun preguntó un poco extrañado ya que Saori no acostumbraba a reunirlos a menos de que se tratara de una emergencia.

–_En absoluto Shun, pero necesitamos que vengas, galán.– _el santo de pegaso dijo alegremente cortando la conexión en el proceso. El chico de cabello verde movió su cabeza en negación mientras una sonrisa adornó su fino rostro. Seiya no cambiaría nunca.

El caballero de Andrómeda caminó hacia los aposentos de su diosa con tranquilidad y abrió las puertas para encontrarse con sus hermanos que lo miraban expectantes, pero con grandes sonrisas en su rostro a excepción de Ikki de fénix.

–Lamento el retraso, ¿Qué ha pasado Saori-san, chicos?_– _el peliverde preguntó mientras miraba como todos le dirigían miradas divertidas. La peli lila se acercó posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del santo y mostrándole una sonrisa que a Shun le pareció extraña.

–Shun, tenemos excelentes noticias de June de Camaleón y ella se encuentra aquí, en el Santuario._– _el santo de Andrómeda miró a su diosa y después a sus hermanos que asintieron suavemente con la cabeza, sobre todo Seiya que parecía el más emocionado.

El santo más puro del mundo abrazó a Saori espontáneamente asustándola levemente en el proceso. _–_Gracias Saori-san, gracias por ayudarme a encontrarla._– _la diosa sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

–Ve a hablar con ella Shun, estoy segura que tienen mucho de que platicar._– _ Shun asintió con la cabeza mientras que sus amigos le palmeaban amistosamente la espalda en señal de apoyo, incluso Ikki lo hizo. El chico de ojos verdes esmeralda entró en una habitación en donde una chica rubia yacía recostada en una cama con un suero intravenoso conectado a su brazo, inmediatamente los ojos de Shun se llenaron de lágrimas mientras ella volteaba suavemente hacia él para quedarse congelada al verlo. El caballero de Andrómeda se puso las manos en sus ojos rápidamente para no ver la cara descubierta de la amazona que lo tuvo tan preocupado en los últimos meses de búsqueda. June sonrió, el respeto que le mostraba el caballero era tan genuino que a ella siempre le había parecido encantador.

–Shun, puedes quitarte las manos de los ojos, yo ya he hablado con Athena y nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza matarte.– la rubia se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos sonriendo alegremente. Eso solo podría significar algo… Shun se quitó las manos sorprendido y la abrazó fuertemente, ya habría tiempo para platicar, ese último comentario de June lo había dicho todo.

* * *

**4.- Desde que/Liquits**

Reda y Spica habían estado entrenando el combate cuerpo bajo el cruel sol de la isla Andrómeda, mientras que, al otro lado, June y Shun realizaban trabajos físicos para aumentar la masa corporal. Los cuatro niños ya se encontraban en su tercer año de entrenamiento para conseguir la armadura de Andrómeda y de Camaleón en el caso de la pequeña amazona rubia, cada uno de ellos ya habían cumplido los 10 años de edad. Albiore de Cefeo los reunió a todos en el centro de la isla para dar por terminada la practica física del día.

–Chicos, es suficiente por hoy, quiero que cada uno de ustedes tome una ducha y se alimente, quiero a todos en mi cabaña dentro de un par de horas para la lección de hoy, ¿entendieron?– Reda y Spica asintieron con desgano mientras que Shun y June solo lo hicieron en silencio.

–¡Estoy tan sediento!– Reda se estiró mientras se quitaba su playera de entrenamiento y se la colocaba en su hombro.

–¡El calor cada día está peor!– el chico de cabellos azules exclamó quitándose el sudor con la palma de su mano. –Será mejor que nos apuremos, sino el maestro nos amonestará si llegamos tarde de nuevo, ¿no lo crees así Shun? ¿Shun?– los dos niños miraban con atención al chico de cabellos verdes quien estaba embelesado observando como la joven amazona se alzaba la ropa de entrenamiento, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara con esta y se levantaba ligeramente la máscara para que nadie pudiera ver más que el contorno de su rostro.

–¿Shun? Oye, ¿qué es lo que estas mirando?– Reda se puso frente a él al mismo tiempo que observaba como salía de su trance.

–E-eh, no es nada chicos, solo me distraje.– el chico les sonrió mientras tomada la sudadera naranja que había traído de la fundación Graude y que aún conservaba y se la amarró alrededor de la cintura tratando de tapar lo más posible de su cintura para abajo.

El chico de cabellos rosados lo observó mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Nunca dejarás de ser un raro, Shun.– Reda dijo mientras caminaba junto con Spica hacía la cabaña que compartían los tres.

Shun suspiró, si bien la convivencia no había sido fácil, él siempre había tratado de hacer todo lo posible por llevarse bien con sus compañeros, June había sido la excepción, ella había sido amable con él desde que el primer día que llegó a la isla y por eso era que él se sentía muy raro en ese momento sobre lo que estaba aconteciéndole, no quería dejar de llevarse con su amiga, pero _esa_ situación lo estaba dejando loco y no podía entender a que se debía. Shun estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó que June se había parado frente a él tratando de captar su atención sin mucho éxito.

–¡Shun!– la joven rubia colocó sus manos en sus caderas mientras veía como el chico de cabellos verdes la miraba un tanto destanteado. –Te estoy hablando desde hace cinco minutos.–

–L-lo siento June, es que estaba un poco distraído.– Shun se rascó levemente la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su amiga.

–Está bien Shun, no te preocupes. Dime, ¿Cómo has estado de tus alergias?– la pequeña amazona preguntó al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la arena que se le había pegado en los brazos. Y es que el joven Kido había tenido bastantes problemas los últimos meses con sus estornudos nocturnos que no lo dejaban descansar adecuadamente.

–Uhm, acerca de eso…– Notó como Shun se movió incómodo en su lugar.

–El maestro Albiore cambió mi almohada por algodón en vez de plumas y eso ha bajado considerablemente los estornudos.– el peliverde sonrió, pero luego June pudo ver como su ánimo iba decayendo cada vez que continuaba hablando. –Pero aún no ha parado mi alergia, aunque creo que ya sé que es lo que lo provoca.– la rubia movió su cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad. –Pero, quisiera hablarlo con el maestro antes de estar seguro de ello.–

June asintió con la cabeza comprensiblemente. –Es buena idea Shun, recuerda que, si quieres hablar, siempre estoy disponible.– el chico de ojos verdes asintió con una sonrisa triste sintiendo como su amiga lo abrazaba fugazmente. Las mejillas de Shun se tiñeron de un color rosa y sintió rápidamente el cosquilleo que indicaba que su _alergia_ estaba volviendo.

–Ve a hablar con el maestro Shun.– June le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras corría hacia su cabaña. –¡No tardes mucho para que comamos todos juntos!– la joven amazona le gritó alegremente mientras el peliverde veía como se perdía dentro de su cabaña. Shun tomó una bocanada de aire antes de dirigirse hacia la cabaña de su maestro, el niño se sentía incómodo con esa situación, pero se alegraba que desde que llegó a la isla, Albiore lo había tratado mejor que Tatsumi y la señorita Saori. El chico de ojos verdes sonrió mientras tocaba la puerta de la cabaña de su maestro esperando pacientemente.

–Adelante, está abierto.– una potente voz desde adentro se escuchó, el joven aprendiz entró a la cabaña viendo como su maestro se encontraba en su escritorio, escribiendo velozmente en un pergamino bastante viejo, Shun también pudo notar que Albiore no traía su armadura y que en lugar de eso traía un ropaje de entrenamiento similar al suyo solo que de color rosa.

–Hola Shun, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?– el rubió dejó de escribir para prestarle total atención a su alumno que se sentó en una silla frente a él. –¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento de hoy?– el santo de Cefeo comenzó a romper el hielo invitando al chico a comenzar a hablar ya que notó como la timidez lo había invadido por completo.

–Bueno, hice cincuenta abdominales más que la semana pasada – Shun sonrió alegremente mientras su maestro asintió con su cabeza con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

–Me alegra escuchar eso Shun, estas últimas semanas has mejorado bastante.– el santo de plata tomó una taza con agua mientras le ofrecía una al oji verde que aceptó gustoso.

–Uhm… Maestro, la razón por la que estoy aquí es por el asunto de mi alergia.– Shun se detuvo mientras devoraba su taza de agua con gran rapidez.

Albiore levantó una ceja sorprendido. –¿No fue suficiente con las almohadas de algodón?– Shun sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación y se levantó de su asiento para dejar la taza en su lugar.

–Bueno, yo veo que luces mucho mejor, ya no tienes la nariz roja ni inflamada y tus ojos ya no están lagrimando.– Albiore se cruzó de brazos siguiéndolo con una mirada curiosa en su rostro, el peliverde se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y su cara se llenó de profunda desesperación.

–Bueno, mi nariz y ojos han mejorado mucho, pero maestro yo no sé qué hacer con esto.– Shun se puso de pie repentinamente y se desató el suéter naranja de la cintura mostrando una protuberancia en su entrepierna. Albiore se puso de pie para observar a lo que se refería el niño de verdes cabellos y al averiguarlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

–Maestro, ¡creo que soy alérgico a las chicas!– Shun continuó mientras veía la mirada atónita de su maestro.

–Cada vez que June me abraza o me acaricia el cabello, a mí me pasa esto… incluso hoy, con solo mirarla mientras se secaba el sudor, comenzó mi alergia.– Shun suspiró derrotado. –Maestro no la estaba espiando, lo juro. ¡Incluso Reda se quitó la camisa y Spica se secó también y nada pasó, solamente sucede con ella, pero yo no quiero dejar de hablarle, June es mi mejor amiga!– el aprendiz a caballero de Andrómeda observó como Albiore se recargó en el escritorio pasándose una mano en su cabello, con un semblante pensativo.

–Maestro, no me echará de la isla, ¿verdad? Y-yo realmente no sabía que tenía este problema, además tengo que…– el santo de cefeo se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del chico colocando un dedo en los labios de su alumno.

–Shun, por supuesto que no… esto que te ha pasado es algo natural que nos sucede a todos los hombres cuando estamos creciendo. – Albiore tomó a Shun de los hombros mientras le sonreía confiadamente. – Ya no eres un pequeño niño de siete años, ahora te estás convirtiendo en un preadolescente y esas cosas simplemente pasan.– Shun lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes parpadeantes.

–Eso quiere decir que, ¿no soy alérgico a las chicas?– el peliverde vio cómo su maestro negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Shun no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía, no estaba enfermo, tampoco tendría que salir de la isla y lo más importante es que June seguiría siendo su amiga. El rubio rió entre dientes, solo alguien como Shun podría pensar algo como eso.

* * *

**5.- Hot/Avril Lavigne**

La luna iluminaba el balcón de la habitación de Shun en la mansión Kido, el cuerpo de una chica rubia que se movía lentamente sobre el de su jadeante novio, el chico la observaba con deseo, con sus mejillas rojas y con varios mechones sudados pegados en su fina cara. Sus manos permanecían en las caderas de esta, perdiéndose en ocasiones por sus firmes y redondos pechos de June.

–June…– Shun mencionó con voz rasposa.

June lo miró con una mirada juguetona en su rostro mientras se baja para besarlo apasionadamente. Las manos de la amazona acariciaron sus mejillas de este mientras lo volvía a besar sin dejar de moverse.

–Shun…– la santo de camaleón gimió mientras observaba como su caballero de Andrómeda se retorcía de placer. Le encantaba tenerlo dominado, le causaba gracia que él junto con sus demás amigos habían logrado vencer dioses, pero a la hora del sexo, curiosamente las chicas eran las que mandaban.

–No sabes cuánto te amo…– escuchó decir a Shun mientras este se incorporaba para besarla con pasión y de un movimiento a otro, el ágil peliverde la colocó en una posición diferente, ahora Shun tenía el control de la situación. June se encontraba debajo del próximo santo de Virgo, la mirada de Shun ya no se veía para nada inocente, sus ojos proyectaban deseo y amor. June se mordió los labios, Shun se veía totalmente imponente y eso la calentaba demasiado. La amazona de camaleón sonrió, estaba ansiosa por conocer una nueva faceta del peliverde.

* * *

**Bueno, díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Cuál ha sido su favorito? me encantaría saber. Aprecio mucho los comentarios para poder mejorar. Gracias por leer.  
**


End file.
